


终生伴侣

by Oliviashan



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliviashan/pseuds/Oliviashan
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

哨向  
有私设 有ooc

1  
这不见天日的白塔里，李东海进来已有两年余。当今社会向导极其稀缺，尤其是男性向导，以至于他在刚成年觉醒成向导时，便被关入白塔，学习如何服侍讨好哨兵。

“哎，东海，听说今晚会来哨兵选人走，你知道吗？”吃午饭时李东海对面的小向导看起来十分激动，他兴奋的睁大眼睛和李东海说着刚刚听来的小道消息。  
“真的吗？”李东海反问小向导的同时眼神一下亮起来，他是白塔里相对来说比较强的向导，李东海隐约觉得今晚自己极有可能会被选走。可正这样想着时，他的神色又一下暗淡，两年来他不止一次被前来选向导的哨兵选中，那些人个个都是位高权重，集荣耀为一身的，只是到最后去介绍人那里做匹配时，都被遗憾告知匹配度不够。  
“东海，东海，你怎么走神了？”对面的小向导在李东海眼前挥挥手。  
“啊…我没事，我吃好了，先走了。”李东海端起餐盘就要离开，他突然的情绪低落让小向导不解，不过也只是挠挠头挥手让他先走。

在小向导不解的目光中，李东海带着一身的低落回到房间。

以前李东海总幻想着来一位喜欢自己的哨兵，将自己带走，可现实往往与理想大相径庭。  
两年来李东海遇到的哨兵都是控制欲极强的自恋狂，至少他是这么评价他们的，他甚至有遇到过因为自己咽口水没有打报告，就皱眉责骂他的哨兵。  
现实是真正的一见钟情根本没有多少，更何况是只要匹配度足够，才不管你们是否相爱便强行配对的塔，对塔来说，哨兵向导只是武器罢了。

于是李东海渐渐放弃幻想，他只求有一个和他匹配度较高的哨兵，带他离开白塔。

躺到床上时，漂亮的小狐狸突然出现，趴在李东海的肚子上伸着懒腰，这是他的精神体，一只浑身雪白的北极狐。  
李东海伸手去抚摸北极狐的尾巴，它的尾毛很蓬松柔软，惹的他次次来回抚摸。直到北极狐将尾巴从李东海手中抽离，瞪着大眼睛看着他时，李东海这才停下来，他挼了一把北极狐毛茸茸的脑袋，垂下眼神色落寞的叹口气。  
“跟着我很委屈吧，都不能带你去看看白塔外的世界。”  
“好可惜，我自己也出不去。”  
“你说，今晚如果我真的再次被选中，匹配度会高吗？”  
“你想看看外面的世界吗？”  
北极狐没法回答李东海一连串砸向它的问题，只好把脑袋枕在李东海的胸口，短小而圆的耳朵一下变成飞机耳一下又变回来，黑漆漆湿漉漉的眼睛也直盯着他，小狐狸神色看起来有些担忧，但也在安抚李东海。

李东海就着白塔的白噪音和小狐狸的安抚下快速入睡，他不知道最近塔外发生了什么，只是一天比一天高的训练强度让他感到不安，也逐渐有些受不住，睡眠更是变得差起来，眼下的乌青就是他没休息好的最好的证明。  
北极狐见李东海都睡的打起小呼噜来才放松神色，它从他身上下来，在床边围着尾巴转一圈躺下后又起来，像是思考什么似的，随后爬过去用嘴叼过被子给李东海盖好，这才钻进李东海怀里，和他一起安稳入睡。

李东海已经许久没睡过一次好觉了，除去在他快要醒来时他的小狐狸在一下一下舔他嘴唇。  
“再舔我就把你收回进去了啊。”李东海举起拳头故意朝北极狐展示。  
只是嗖的一下，北极狐就不见了。  
“跑的倒挺快。”

等李东海去吃完晚饭赶到会议室时，偌大的一间会议室早已经座无虚席，李东海心里正想着这群小向导别的事没见这么积极，找哨兵倒是积极的很时，向导们的惊呼和小声尖叫突然在他耳边炸开来，李东海转头去看，正往会议室走进来的不正是中午小向导口中会前来挑选向导的哨兵吗？

原来是真的。

只不过这次居然足足来了五位，这是白塔史无前例的。

李东海看着台上面带微笑的哨兵们，各各穿着军装看起来干练挺拔又帅气，引的在座的各位小向导忍不住小声惊呼，甚至有些刚觉醒的小向导控制不住自己，差点引发结合热，被拖出去强行打了镇定才好。  
李东海看着有些混乱的场面，在心里评价这五个人人模狗样的，把一群未经人事的小向导迷的五迷三道，瘪瘪嘴轻声嘟囔句虚伪，便转头随便找个位置坐下。

李东海的举动全被台上的李赫宰看在眼里，甚至刚才那句轻声嘟囔他都听到了，他觉得李东海怪可爱的。李赫宰在来之前就看到塔发给他的资料，在一众成熟向导里，他翻来覆去的挑选查看，在键盘被他按的啪啪响时，最终被放在文件最后一页的李东海吸引。  
白塔里较为强的年轻向导，只有二十岁，两年里和哨兵匹配次数将近十次，却一次都未达到匹配要求。  
看到这里李赫宰不经好奇起来，白塔接受前来挑选的哨兵向来都是能力最强的哨兵，李东海到底有多强才能让这么多哨兵都带不走他。

李赫宰坐在台上盯着坐在最后一排的李东海移不开眼，本人比照片好看太多，白塔真是不会拍照。李赫宰直勾勾盯着自己的样子李东海早就察觉，实在是太明显了。李东海在进来时就收回了精神网，如果抛开向导的身份，他现在就是一个普通人。  
明明下午躺在床上李东海还在问北极狐自己会不会被选走，现下又收着不让哨兵的精神力留在自己身上，不许哨兵和他有任何接触。  
要知道其他小向导们可都是迫不及待的释放自己的精神触梢，在台上五位哨兵的精神屏障外小心翼翼的触碰着徘徊着，试图让哨兵对自己引起注意，有些更是想进去看看哨兵的精神图景。

李东海觉得自己可能是疯了，也可能是先前被其他哨兵恶心坏了。

李东海撑着下巴放空，看着台上的哨兵挑选着向导，他在心里默默吐槽白塔，每次都这样，哨兵选向导整的跟相亲大会似的，双方没看对眼但门当户对，那就试试，最后试试就试成结婚。

"李东海。"

李东海还在下边默默吐槽白塔中，吐槽的他有些兴奋，却被上边的声音打断思想，他被打断后有些不高兴的瘪瘪嘴，最后在众向导投来的羡慕目光中，作为最后一位被选中的向导慢吞吞的走到台上，和李赫宰并肩站在一起。  
太尴尬了，李东海想，他们五对哨向站在台上，接受下边众多向导的眼神洗礼，李东海甚至觉得下一秒就会有人喊出'恭喜五对新人喜结良缘'这种话来。

是不是良缘李东海不知道，他只知道李赫宰偏头看着自己的目光把他看的浑身不自在。  
"别看了。"李东海终于忍不住开口道。  
"我怎么一点都感知不到你？"从刚刚开始李赫宰就尝试着把精神力投放几分在李东海身上，出他所料的是他完全找不到李东海，倒是自己的精神屏障不断有别的向导的精神触梢前来一点点触碰。  
李东海没有说话，只是叹口气默默把精神网散开来，像是蜘蛛网一样一点点被李东海向外编织着，直到整个会议室都被他的精神网覆盖住，一下整个会议室里每个人的情绪都在李东海的精神网上展现出来。  
被选中的向导情绪格外高涨，这些人的情绪在李东海的精神网上都化为一个个金色的亮光，像呼吸灯一般在忽闪忽闪。

李东海没太在意，他第一次被选中时，也是这样兴奋的。

此时李东海正像个局外人般背着手，一点一点放大感知大家的情绪，突然看到一个距离自己特别近的亮光，比其他人的都亮的多，吸引着他的注意力。  
李东海转头看李赫宰，盯着他看好一会儿，李东海觉得这人长的不像那么难相处的样子，特别是圆鼻头配上肉肉的嘴唇，李东海觉得好可爱。不料李赫宰突然转过头来看李东海，李东海一下和他的目光撞上，吓的李东海赶忙收回。  
李赫宰的眼神实在是可怕，他紧紧盯着李东海不放松，黑亮的眼神仿佛要把李东海吸进去又仿佛要看透李东海，李东海回过头后摸摸自己微微发烫的耳朵，搓搓手深呼吸平复情绪后轻轻开口。  
"你怎么这么兴奋？"话问出口的一瞬间李东海后悔的简直想把自己埋进土里，废话人家找着向导了能不开心吗。

果然李赫宰的回答更是不出所料，李赫宰双手搭到李东海肩膀上把他转过来，微微弯下腰贴近李东海。

"嗯…谁找着对象了会不开心？"

TBC感谢观看  
————————————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

哨向  
有私设 有ooc

2  
李赫宰跟着李东海来到介绍人那里做匹配测试，李赫宰好奇李东海的向导素会是什么味道，一路上他只闻到些许冰冰凉凉的感觉，吸进鼻腔里只会让腔内觉得有些干冷，再无其他味道。  
“别闻了，这是我的向导素，没味道的。”或许是李赫宰猛吸一口空气的样子实在是太明显，李东海也没打算给他留情面，于是直接点破。  
“啊…我第一次闻没有味道的向导素。”话一说出口李赫宰就见李东海停下来瞥了他一眼，他的目光在李赫宰身上上上下下的来回扫动，直到李赫宰在他身边略显局促的站着时才收回，李东海淡淡开口。  
“你闻过很多人的向导素吗？”  
“这倒没有，早些年在塔里训练的时候，塔总会给我安排搭档。”  
“那时候我还不太会控制自己的情绪，需要向导素对我进行情绪安抚。”  
“不知不觉中就闻过许多向导素了。”  
李赫宰和李东海并肩走在一起，他边走边看李东海，一点一点和他说着自己的一些事。  
“嗯。”  
李东海不知道该怎么和李赫宰进行交流，面对李赫宰成串的话语他有些茫然的张张嘴，最后只能挤出一声带有浓重鼻音的轻音表示自己在听。

在进入白塔前李东海是能说会道的，且没人能说的过他，每次在说服别人后李东海总是拍两下手，像是抖掉手上灰尘般的动作，脸上也总是带着自信的笑，潇洒离开。  
在十八岁的一个清晨，李东海觉醒成向导，他还记得自己蜷缩在被子里，双手紧紧抓住被子的一角露出小半张脸来，眼睛也像是被水蒸气蒸过一般，湿漉漉的，试图去接受自己成为向导的第一天。他又像小狗一样使劲闻着身为向导的爸爸口中常说的向导素，却发现自己的向导素是一点味道都没有时，失望垂下眼帘的样子。

紧接着在他觉醒为向导的不到一小时里，白塔便派人将李东海接走。

李东海开始在白塔里日复一日的过着三点一线的无趣生活。从宿舍到训练场再到餐厅，没有哨兵的带走李东海无法离开白塔，而他接触过的哨兵又个个都是狂妄自大瞧不上向导的，李东海每天在白塔听到最多的话就是，'我们向导生来就是服侍哨兵的'。

就像个洗脑组织一般。

李东海在这样的环境下待两年后，逐渐在哨兵面前变得少言寡语起来。  
那些哨兵不喜欢向导太会说话，他们需要的只不过是一个工具，一个出任务时能很好配合的搭档罢了。  
不过李东海又暗自庆幸，李赫宰貌似不是他口中控制欲极强且狂妄自大的自恋狂那类哨兵。

介绍人把一张纸递给他们俩，上面清晰的写着李东海和李赫宰的匹配度，以及双方的简介。他们的匹配度达到90，不光是李东海，连李赫宰也惊讶的瞪大眼睛，一脸不可置信的看向李东海。

李东海和别人都从来没有匹配度达到80以上。

“我没想到会和你这么契合。”李赫宰边说边抖下手里这薄薄一张纸，崭新的纸发出清脆的褶皱音，他把纸转交到李东海手上。他在来之前就看过李东海的简历，塔发给他的资料和这张纸上填写的是一模一样，李东海的履历几乎可以用空白来形容，白塔给他填写的履历，只有'考核成绩优'这五个字。

很是有白塔的风格，冷酷又无情。

李东海伸手接过李赫宰递来的纸，他这才看到有关李赫宰的资料。眼前这位哨兵大他五岁，十六岁觉醒成哨兵后进塔受训五年，近四年来参加过不少战斗解除掉许多危机，可以说是履历辉煌战功显赫，也是塔十分信任且重用着的哨兵。

除了没有固定向导外，李赫宰几乎没有弱点。

也正是因为没有固定可信任的向导，李赫宰觉得自己的精神力逐渐往不可控的方向发展着，他不止一次向塔打报告表示自己需要休息，说到底他不是黑暗哨兵，没有极端的自控能力，情绪也常常不稳定，觉得自己不需要向导的想法也逐渐在李赫宰心里动摇起来。  
可塔不这么认为，塔早在四年前就在帮李赫宰物色适合他的向导，那时李赫宰还年轻心高气傲觉得自己不需要向导，次次回绝塔给他的安排。  
于是在李赫宰提出需要休息时，塔也毫不犹豫拒绝了。

只要活着能做任务，那就是行。

塔是这么回复李赫宰的，李赫宰接到回复后愤怒值瞬间拉满却又对塔无可奈何，塔就是这样，以用尽则废的方法教训服从度低的哨兵，没人比塔用的更熟练，没有一个哨兵愿意见到精神混乱的自己，李赫宰也不例外，他只好接受塔的安排，去找一位向导，对他进行辅助。

于是他找着了李东海，这位和自己匹配度高达90的向导。

和李赫宰匹配度达到要求就意味着李东海即将离开白塔，离开这个关了他两年的地方，跟着李赫宰去往他生活处在东边的塔，成为李赫宰的向导从此吊死在他身上，无法摆脱。  
李东海垂着脑袋往宿舍走，李赫宰跟在他身后，真正要离开白塔时李东海竟有些不舍，离开这两年里他最想逃离的地方。  
接下来对他来说又是陌生的，陌生的哨兵，陌生的环境，李东海站在门口深吸一口气，再抬眼时眼眶里蓄了些泪花，他眨眨眼睛，缓缓推开宿舍的门。

今晚李东海就要跟着李赫宰去往东塔了。

"我可以进来吗？"李赫宰见李东海情绪如此低落，他想进去陪着自己的向导。他们现在还没有任何结合的动作，只不过终究是定下来了，李赫宰有留几分精神力在李东海身上，他能感知李东海现在的情绪。  
"你都是我的哨兵了，进来吧。"李东海说话的同时北极狐也出来，小狐狸没有同李东海那样低落，它在房间里上蹿下跳的很是兴奋，从床上跳到椅子上最后再跳进李赫宰怀里。  
明明是第一次见面，李赫宰伸手把跳起来的小狐狸接到怀里时动作熟练的像是做了上百次，牢牢的在怀里接住那团雪白，北极狐柔软蓬松的尾巴勾住李赫宰的脖子，把脑袋靠在李赫宰肩膀上不住的蹭着撒娇，伸出舌头去舔李赫宰的脸颊。  
"它好像很喜欢你。"李东海看着自己一点也不矜持的精神体嘟嘴说道，只是李赫宰竟从李东海的话里听出一丝吃醋的意味来，不过抛开李东海到底有没有吃醋不说，能得到自己向导的精神体的喜爱，也算成功一半了。  
"它很漂亮，等你见到我的精神体，你也会喜欢的。"北极狐软软的属实是解压，李赫宰爱不释手的抚摸着北极狐柔软的毛发，心想这可比自家那美洲豹好摸多了，他从小狐狸的脑袋开始一路摸到尾尖，最后一只手抓住北极狐的小爪子上下晃动，这才抬起头，露出满眼的笑意。  
李东海坐在床沿，视线一直停留在被李赫宰伺候的舒舒服服的北极狐上，小狐狸对李赫宰露出柔软的肚皮任由李赫宰抚摸，是信任十足的模样。

"我都还没和他熟到这种地步呢，你怎么这么自来熟。"李东海小声嘀咕一句，随后起身整理行李。

"什么？"  
"我说，我什么时候能见到你的精神体？"李赫宰低头浅笑，他的小向导好像忘记哨兵五感是十分发达的，刚刚李东海一句轻声嘟囔更是清清楚楚传到李赫宰那儿。  
"等你和我熟到这种地步了，你就能见到它。"李东海知道李赫宰在说什么，他懊恼的拍一下脑袋，他怎么忘了哨兵五感发达这种事呢。  
"你，，你不许听！"李东海脸一下红透了，他从衣袖里伸出食指指着李赫宰，毫无底气的命令他。李东海现在只恨自己还不能调配李赫宰的五感，那人就算使用五感对自己耍流氓，他也无计可施。  
李东海不再理他，自顾自整理起行李来。

坐上吉普车时，两人都觉得不现实，李赫宰不现实于自己就这样找到向导，李东海不现实于自己就这样脱离白塔。  
"你先休息一下吧，到东塔得四个小时。"李赫宰驾驶吉普车准备往目的地出发，冬日的夜晚冷，他转过身伸手从后座拿来一条蓝色的羊羔绒毛毯，盖在李东海腿上。  
"车里空调制热不太行，没来得及送去修，先盖着吧。"李赫宰细心的帮李东海把毛毯塞进腿和座椅的缝隙里，不让他着一点凉。  
李东海朝李赫宰点点头，轻声说一句谢谢，他知道李赫宰听得见，果然，李赫宰抬头对上李东海的眼睛。  
"应该的。"  
不太行的空调制热配上暖和的毛毯，李东海觉得温度刚刚好，不一会儿便歪着头昏昏欲睡起来。李东海很快就进入熟睡，李赫宰也一直平稳的开车，突然他手上的手圈响了一声，李赫宰左手手腕一直戴着的手圈，是用来接受塔的信息的，他把左手搭在方向盘上方，静静看着手圈上方出现一个长方形的虚拟屏幕，是塔传来的任务。

'哨兵李赫宰和向导李东海，速去西北边完成紧急任务'。

简短一句话，交接完毕。  
李赫宰转头看李东海，车内没开灯，只有皎洁的月光透过树枝斑斑驳驳的洒落在车内，洒落在李东海脸上。睡着的李东海格外可爱，他歪着头睡的脑袋一点一点的，李赫宰伸手轻轻扶住李东海的脑袋，以免他等会醒来脖子疼。哨兵的视觉非常好，李赫宰就着黑夜里唯一的月光也能看清李东海的脸，他的目光一寸一寸的描绘李东海漂亮的五官，从额头开始到下巴结束，李赫宰不知道自己看了有多久，眼神有多温柔。

直到手圈再次响起时，李赫宰这才回过神来，不得不叫醒李东海了。

"东海，醒醒。"李赫宰拍拍李东海的肩膀，将他叫醒。  
"嗯？到了？"李东海睡的迷迷糊糊的，刚睡醒的人说话也带着黏糊的鼻音，揉着眼睛问李赫宰。  
“没有，我们接到紧急任务了，得去西北边。”李赫宰边说边掉头，吉普车再次平稳上路。  
这下李东海变得局促起来，紧急任务，这是他第一次接到任务，有些紧张。虽然他对自己的能力有信心，可和李赫宰是第一次搭档，何况他们没有结合，连精神结合都没有。  
也就是意味着只靠双方精神力的纠缠，很有可能在任务做到一半时，纠缠着的精神力断开。  
从而做不到保护双方。

李东海显然有些担忧和紧张，他把嘴唇抿成一条线，松开后又舔嘴唇，重复着直到嘴唇因为水份蒸发极速干燥时，这才放过可怜的嘴唇。  
“那个…”，李东海看向李赫宰，又把头转回来低头只盯着自己的脚尖，脸红的像个番茄，“李赫宰…我们要不要结合一下？”  
“什么？”李赫宰以为自己听错了，连忙反问到。  
“不是…不是，我就是想着我们不是要出任务了嘛没有结合是不行的。”  
“精神结合，精神结合。”  
李东海讪笑着缓解尴尬，用飞快的语速解释着自己说的并不是李赫宰想的意思。  
“那你脸红什么，只是精神结合而已。”李赫宰把吉普车稳当的停在路边，一手撑着窗户一手搭方向盘看李东海。

一时间两人眼神交汇着的情绪炽热又纯粹。

李东海没有说话，红着脸靠过去，用手勾住李赫宰的脖子，就像傍晚他的北极狐用尾巴勾住李赫宰的脖子一样，探身把脑袋贴过去。李赫宰配合他的动作双臂搂上李东海的腰，感受到手臂的力量后李东海不知不觉的塌下腰，任由李赫宰紧紧搂住他。

李东海释放出精神力的同时，精神触梢也跟着探出来，一点点触碰李赫宰的精神屏障。

TBC感谢观看  
——————————————————————————


	3. Chapter 3

哨向  
有私设 有ooc

3  
李东海刚触碰到李赫宰的精神屏障时，他的精神触梢便争先恐后的探出来，和李东海的触梢相碰，像一团庞大的解不开的麻花，紧紧纠缠在一起，两股力量越缠越紧，紧到似乎要吞掉双方融为一体，远看微微发出些水蓝色的亮光来。

李东海正想把李赫宰带到自己的精神图景里，他一下被迫泄力，被李赫宰带到了他的精神图景里。

热带雨林，这是李东海第一次见到李赫宰的精神图景。  
"我想先带你来看看我的精神图景，和我的精神体。"李赫宰的声音在李东海耳边响起。

他们的精神图景不受外界影响，正常的哨兵精神图景没有黑夜，只有受到重大创伤时，精神图景才会陷入一片混乱的黑暗之中，那时哨兵会和自己的精神体紧紧依偎在一起，如果没有向导来救他，哨兵就会和自己的精神体一起在图景里昏睡过去，再也醒不来。

李东海看着李赫宰的热带雨林，现在看起来是挺健康的。李东海望去，向上参天大树高耸不见顶端，向下是望不到边际的深绿，看起来是刚下过雨，雨后清新的味道钻入李东海的鼻腔，惹的他忍不住深呼吸，凹下去的地方积起水洼，阳光从树缝中穿过，照在一块浅浅的水洼之上，反射到李东海脸上。  
李东海下意识抬手挡住眼睛，阳光反射的他有些难受，他的精神图景常年低温且被皑皑白雪覆盖，突然到这样炽热的地方，他有些不适应。  
"也不知道给我拿副墨镜来。"李东海在脑子里嫌弃的吐槽李赫宰。  
只是他再次忘了，他和李赫宰已经精神结合，哨向精神结合后思想互通，现在李东海脑子里的小想法都清清楚楚的传到李赫宰那里。  
"下次一定。"李赫宰摸摸李东海抬起来挡住阳光的手，抬手帮他一起挡住，一脸抱歉的朝他笑。  
李东海正想开口和李赫宰拌嘴，却在前方树上见到了一只正趴着在休息美洲豹。

是李赫宰的精神体。

“过来。”李赫宰边朝美洲豹吹口哨边招呼它过来。  
哨兵的精神体不受自己控制，李赫宰刚从精神图景中看完精神体出来，下一秒它就不分场合的出现在自己脚边也是常有的事，李赫宰对于自己的精神体不怎么听自己的话颇受苦恼，常常是两手揪着它的耳朵装作凶狠的样子警告他。

谁知美洲豹非但不听，还有愈演愈烈之势。

听到李赫宰叫他，美洲豹懒懒的抬眼，见来了新朋友，这才从树上跳下来，伸个懒腰来到他们脚边。  
它的花纹很像豹纹，仔细看又和豹纹有些不同，李东海觉得很漂亮。只是他还没来的及区分区别在哪里时，美洲豹竟率先跳起来，将前肢搭到李东海的肩头，用宽大且柔软的大脑袋去贴着李东海的侧脸，用它的侧脸反复蹭着李东海的脸，就像两只猛兽逃过一场浩劫后将脑袋贴在一起安抚的样子，美洲豹就是这样对李东海做的。  
“喂喂，你过分了啊。”李赫宰赶忙上去用手扒拉开美洲豹的大脑袋，耳垂也悄悄泛起红晕。哨兵和精神体能共感，现下又是结合的时候，这种感觉更为清晰。美洲豹和李东海相贴的时候李赫宰觉得仿佛是自己和李东海在肌肤相贴，贴近李东海感受到他肌肤的温热和向导素散发出的微凉的味道，撩拨的李赫宰心痒痒。

他一时分不清现实和精神图景到底是哪个让他和李东海肌肤相贴。

李赫宰试探着伸手去牵李东海的手，见他没反抗，这才垂手牵住。他的手比李东海大的多，能直接把李东海的手整个裹在手心，李赫宰来回抚摸李东海的手指关节，牵着他漫无目的的往热带雨林深处走，越往里边走李东海越觉得自己好像要被绿色淹没了，四面八方把他和李赫宰包围在一起，放眼望去无处不是绿。

这样岁月静好的画面在西北边塔里电脑前坐着的金钟云看来就是郁闷，他看不到李赫宰和李东海到底在干什么，他只知道电脑里显示着的他们俩的车从半小时前就停在那里再也没动过，金钟云甚至已经在脑子里想象出一幕幕活春宫的画面来。  
"李赫宰那小子在和李东海干嘛呢。"他烦躁的抓抓头发，抬手把桌子旁边揉成一团的纸丢进垃圾桶，一个完美的抛物线，纸团正正好好越过垃圾桶落到外边。这下金钟云更是烦躁郁闷，爆一句粗口后抬手猛按呼叫李赫宰手圈的按钮。  
此时两人正坐在一块石头上，美洲豹趴在李东海脚边，靠着欣赏风景，是一副岁月静好的模样没错了。不过很快就被李赫宰响起的手圈打破，由于金钟云猛按的原因，现在李赫宰手腕上的手圈滴滴滴响个不停，一下把他们拉回现实。

李东海先睁开眼睛，他不知道什么时候和李赫宰十指相扣的，李赫宰双手抬起被李东海压在耳边，失去双手支撑的力，他现在整个人紧紧贴在李赫宰身上，不留一丝空隙。额头也和李赫宰的相触碰，只要有一方稍微抬起头，他们的嘴唇也会亲密的来一个接吻。李东海扣着李赫宰的手被李赫宰越抓越紧，他身体也不受控制的开始发烫，李东海这才觉得李赫宰有些不对劲，他从刚刚开始就没睁开眼。

是结合热。

李东海扭着手想要挣脱，可向导在力气这块哪是哨兵的对手，越挣扎李赫宰抓的越紧，哨兵本就性格偏向野性，占有欲更是强些，李东海这样挣扎，李赫宰潜意识里只觉得李东海不想和他结合。李东海挣不过他，只好把和李赫宰紧贴着的上半身跟他分开，放出自己的向导素试图去安抚李赫宰，带着雪地特有的冰凉感的向导素包裹在李赫宰周身，许是向导素的原因许是让李赫宰觉得有些凉爽的原因，他的身体慢慢恢复正常体温，紧抓着李东海的手也缓缓松开。

现在发生结合热可不行，实在是太不像话了。

手指被抓的可真痛，这人是什么大力士吗？李东海抽出手指细细给自己揉捏，见人没事了反手往李赫宰胸口不客气的拍一巴掌，李赫宰被他拍的猛的一抖，意识也逐渐恢复回来。

等到达西北塔时，迎接他们的就是金钟云的一张臭脸，和边上一脸看好戏的金厉旭。  
"还知道来，不说我还以为任务提前完成了呢。"开口就是教训，金钟云皱着眉对李赫宰说。  
"哥，我们这不是为了保险，精神结合了一下嘛。"李赫宰给金钟云赔笑解释，见人舒展开眉头，这才勾住他哥的脖子一起进去。

近期有歌手来到西北边开演唱会，根据塔给到的消息，歌手开演唱会的同时，组织正在进行一起非/法/交/易，需要他们一行四人前去抓/获。这和之前李赫宰做过的任务相比确实是略显棘手了些，意味着向导需要非常精准的在精神网上捕捉到进行交易的人，把信息传递给哨兵的同时需要控制着哨兵的五感，且还需要对一场动员上万人的演唱会进行精神暗示，一来是为了让无关人员不注意到他们，二来是确保他们不会受到惊吓引起恐慌。

这对向导的能力是一个巨大的考验，李东海这才明白他在白塔时一天比一天强的训练是怎么回事，一下来五位哨兵选向导是怎么回事。

"知道吗，上次来白塔选向导的五位哨兵，只有你和赫宰达到匹配度。"一直没和李东海搭话的金钟云突然开口，打破沉静。  
"今晚好好休息，明天我们争取速战速决。"他眯起狭长的丹凤眼，拍拍李东海的肩膀和金厉旭一起离开。  
李赫宰起身鼓励似的拍拍李东海的后腰，告诉他放轻松，只需要好好配合就行。

第二天演唱会傍晚，他们乔装打扮成工作人员，站在距离各自都不远的地方，紧盯着进入馆内形形色色的人。同时李东海和金厉旭一同释放出精神网，精神网在场馆上方交叠着，覆盖住整个场馆，默默监视着一切。  
歌手出来的一瞬间，李东海精神网上本就密集的闪光点变得更亮起来，歌迷们尖叫的声音和激/情的音乐在李东海脑海里炸开，他低头揉揉太阳穴，在李赫宰自己动手调整五感前提前帮他降低。  
这样刺眼的灯和激烈的音乐，以及上万人聚集在一起混合出的味道，对于五感发达的哨兵来说简直是折/磨。

五感有三感被调低，李赫宰更是需要李东海的辅助。

TBC感谢观看  
————————————————————————————


	4. Chapter 4

哨向  
有私设 有ooc 

4  
"三点钟方向有一对哨兵进来了。"李东海的声音在李赫宰脑海响起，他朝方向看去，进来的是一对隐藏身份的哨兵，虽说身份隐藏了，但纹在手腕的象征着组织纹身可一点都不低调。  
"怎么没有向导。"李东海走到李赫宰身边轻声问他，他一直听从金钟云的话要放轻松，却看到李赫宰现下紧皱着的眉头。  
"塔真是只把我们当武器用。"李赫宰烦躁的咂咂嘴，抬手解开衬衫纽扣，露出些许皮肤，"舞台后方休息室还有一对高阶哨向，估计是在那儿进行交易。"  
李东海盯着李赫宰略显粗暴解扣子的动作移不开眼，都说烦躁至极的哨兵是最迷人也是最危险的，而人的本能就是追求极富危险性的美丽，就这点李东海使劲点点头表示认同。  
李赫宰皮肤生的白皙，因烦躁引起的情绪波动使胸口略微有些泛红，皮肤被黑衬衫包裹住，能看到将衬衫撑出些饱满形状的胸肌，再向下看去，便是规整扎进裤腰的下摆和被布料裹住的精瘦腰身，简直迷人的要命。

李赫宰也不是常年被关在塔里的金丝雀，却怎么都晒不黑？到底有多少哨向会被李赫宰迷的五迷三道啊？

李东海甩甩头回过神。

"所以说刚才那两位哨兵只是出来吸引我们注意力的是吗？早就知道今天我们一定会来抓他们。"李东海睁大眼睛，他从来没经历过这等事，除了紧张外隐隐有些兴奋，呼吸也略微急促起来。  
"你很聪明。"  
突如其来的夸奖叫李东海悄悄红了耳垂，舞台的灯忽明忽暗的照在李东海脸上，他悄悄摸摸耳垂嘴角勾起一抹笑，跟李赫宰往后台走去，留金钟云和金厉旭在外边守着。

后台和他们想的有些不同，黑漆漆的没开一盏灯。  
刚刚在外边因灯光太强烈而被李东海调低的视觉，现在看来是不太够用了。李赫宰正准备调高视觉时，李东海阻止，他抓住李赫宰的手臂冲他摇摇头，随后笑着伸手'啪嗒'打开灯。  
"我们是工作人员。"李东海调皮的眨眨眼说，言下之意工作人员开灯检查休息室有什么不妥。李赫宰被他可爱到，低头嗤笑，心情正转好些许，却转瞬即逝。就在刚才李赫宰低头笑的同时，他瞥见一个黑色的身影从右手边休息室窜到对面休息室，速度很快。  
他觉得有些眼熟，李赫宰心里咯噔一下不安起来，脑海里也随之响起那句话。

'总有一天我会亲/自/杀/了你。'

这句话是那精神体黑豹的拥有者在离开东塔前落下的狠话。

声音还在脑海里不断的重复响起，由远至近，由小到大，像是一个紧箍咒般卡的李赫宰难受，只是他还来不及把这声音赶出去，黑豹就从左手边休息室猛的窜出来，直往他们身上扑。  
李赫宰眼疾手快的带着李东海朝后打了个滚单膝跪在地上，他的眼神一下凌厉起来，眯着眼死死盯住黑豹的动向，左手撑地右手去握别在裤子上的手枪，准备对黑豹进行攻击。这时美洲豹突然出现在李赫宰脚边，没给李赫宰一点反应时间，它猛的朝黑豹扑过去精准咬住它的脑壳不松口，喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮声，凶狠不满的态度像是被打搅了它的清梦。

“它今天怎么这么狠。”

李赫宰见自家美洲豹今天一反常态的模样有些惊奇，以往都是李赫宰独自面对任务，而它则是在精神图景里趴着享清闲。李赫宰没少去精神图景里，站在树下抬头对趴在树上小鼾的美洲豹骂它没良心，而美洲豹就只是对李赫宰慵懒的甩甩尾巴，连一个眼神都懒得给。  
撕咬还在继续，美洲豹越来越用力，牙齿深陷黑豹的皮肉里，黑豹挣扎着的动作反而使美洲豹分离它骨肉的意图变得更加容易些，黑豹因被咬住脑壳带来剧烈疼痛而发出刺耳的叫声，再次甩动身子试图从豹口逃脱。  
见场面这般紧张，李东海不得已对外界加强暗示，他们需要确保没有普通人能注意到他们，从而能悄无声息的结束任务。

精神体和哨向能共感，'咔嚓'一声，在黑豹头骨被咬裂的一瞬间，房间里的向导重重从椅子上摔下来，双手抱头身体蜷缩在一起，在地上痛苦的左右翻滚，嘴上发出痛苦的呻/吟，瞬间失去战斗力。  
搭档向导精神受伤，一直藏在门后的哨兵再也忍耐不住，冲了出来。几乎是一瞬间，冲出来的同时伴随着装载消音器的手枪射出子弹。由于搭档向导受伤，哨兵一时间的暴躁使射击也失了准头，'啾啾啾'三发子弹打到后方墙上留下三个洞。  
"准头不行啊你。"李赫宰拉住李东海快速躲到拐角墙上，他后背贴在墙上向右转头，朝明显失控的哨兵大声挑衅。  
这边李东海也没闲着，他从一开始就悄悄放出些许精神触梢在哨兵精神屏障边缘游走，见哨兵精神这样失控，他毫不犹豫探出精神触梢朝哨兵的精神屏障狠狠攻击，试图将他的精神屏障打碎出些许裂缝来，好为李赫宰争取时间。

他们的情绪在金厉旭的精神网上表现的一清二楚，异常高亮的金色显露出主人的兴奋。一直在外边守着的金钟云和金厉旭感受到后台的激战，他们怕那两位普通哨兵赶回去帮忙，交换眼神，一人一个趁人不注意从后方紧紧扣住哨兵脖子，悄无声息拖到卫生间砸晕，随后反锁卫生间的门，大步离开。

“嘁，低阶哨兵，拿出来吓唬谁呢。”

等他们赶到后台时，李赫宰正握着刀和那哨兵厮杀，他压住哨兵一刀刺向他的大腿根随后拔出，鲜红的血顿时止不住的流出来，将哨兵的迷彩裤染红。被刺伤的哨兵像是有了本着同归于尽的想法，野性更是直接暴露出来，他抓住李赫宰的大臂使劲，将他一同摔倒在地上摩擦。  
在这之前两人僵持不下，那哨兵的尖刀几乎刺到李赫宰的脖子，好在李东海的精神体北极狐及时出来，它小巧灵活从哨兵背后出现，踩着哨兵的手臂扑过去咬他的手腕，哨兵正和李赫宰抗衡来不及处理北极狐，就被它一口咬住手腕， 锋利的牙齿一口刺进哨兵手腕，像是被一根毒刺扎住般，哨兵一下脱力松开手。

刀掉在地上，被李赫宰夺走。

方才交手时李赫宰后背的衬衫被那哨兵用刀划拉出一条长长的裂缝，仔细看去衬衫下的皮肉也被划出一道伤口来，黑衬衫和伤口黏住，鲜血把布料染湿一块。倒在地上时伤口触地被压到的瞬间，李赫宰痛的倒吸一口气，李赫宰躲避着哨兵左右胡乱砸下来的拳头，后背在地上摩擦的他更痛了，李赫宰来不及调低感官降低痛感，他只想迫切的将刀刺进哨兵的心脏杀/了他，结束任务。  
那哨兵突然泄力，身体猛的颤抖起来，靠近心脏的位置噗嗤噗嗤溅出血来，眼睛也控制不住的向上翻白眼。李赫宰在他身下，那温热的血斑斑驳驳溅到李赫宰脸上，配上李赫宰现下红着的眼睛和厮杀后的粗喘，倒是显得野性十足。  
远处金钟云放下狙击枪，走到李赫宰身边将他扶起。就在刚才金钟云击中哨兵的瞬间，李东海和金厉旭配合着一同用精神触梢入侵那哨兵的精神屏障，将他的精神屏障打碎，三方带来的伤害叫哨兵再也受不住倒下。

李东海去到休息室，美洲豹早就将黑豹拖去丢到那向导身边，美洲豹脸上的些许毛发也染上鲜血，它舔舔嘴示意李东海快点解决这向导，野性的模样和李赫宰简直一模一样。  
失去精神体的向导不堪一击，李东海刚将精神触梢碰到他的精神屏障，那屏障便脆弱的自己一块块掉落，再也修复不回来。李东海还是将精神触梢探进向导的屏障里，他想看看是什么样的，是一片黑色的精神图景，由于精神屏障被破坏，现在图景里狂风呼啸伴随着诡异的刺耳声音，像被撕破脸的人发出痛苦尖叫，吵的李东海脑仁疼。  
随着精神体的消失，向导痛苦的闭上眼睛，再次晕厥过去。  
李东海将绑好的向导拖出来时，李赫宰正站在走廊上撩起衬衫下摆擦脸上的血迹，本被布料好好包裹住的腰身现下被主人毫不在意的裸/露在外边。  
李东海别过头将向导丢到李赫宰面前，“说吧，是情债还是什么？”，李赫宰抬头看向李东海，和在他边上站着的美洲豹，它也是一副爱理不理的样子，分明就是在帮着李东海。  
“喂，你怎么不帮我…”李赫宰举起手试图指指美洲豹又放下，叹口气走到李东海面前，把他的脸转过来捧住。

“是情债没错。”

“不过我可以解释，不是你想的那样！”

这下一脸看戏样的人便多了金钟云，他和金厉旭一同在后边，一人一个将哨向往外拖。

TBC感谢观看  
————————————————————————————


	5. Chapter 5

哨向  
有私设 有ooc

*这章有云和旭出现多点

5  
那俩哨向被金钟云和金厉旭一前一后丢进车后备箱里，金钟云翘起一条腿坐在后备箱边缘，探身摸向哨兵口袋轻松掏出手机。映入眼帘的便是那边组织询问任务完成情况的信息，他低头边往上翻看历史消息边组织语言，学着哨兵的语气给那边发过去。

"搞定。"

金钟云拿手机朝金厉旭晃晃，随后眯起眼睛毫不留情的啪一声关上后备箱。

"喂！哥！李赫宰他们还没来呢！"金厉旭见金钟云一脸大佬帅样点火就要开车走，连忙扭头提醒他，顺带赠送一脸这哥怎么这么不靠谱的表情。  
"哦哦哥差点忘了。"他摸摸头呵呵干笑两声，这一笑让刚才一脸大佬样的人瞬间变得软糯起来。

"哥怎么傻乎乎的。"

不料这句傻乎乎给本就阴晴不定的大佬说不开心了，他瞪大眼睛似笑非笑的伸手去捏金厉旭后脖颈，正准备教训一下这没大没小的家伙时，手机响了。

"你该去感谢李赫宰救你一命。"他伸出食指朝向金厉旭一指。

"哥！！还有俩哨兵你给关哪了？"李赫宰在后台和李东海转悠半天找不到剩下的人，语气略微急促起来。哨向晕倒后呈现在精神网上的亮光也会随之熄灭，现下别说李赫宰了，李东海也找不到他们在哪。  
一接电话便听到那边大喊的一声哥，金钟云皱眉把吵到他耳朵的手机拿远。"嗓门这么大干嘛，在后台卫生间里躺着呢，去抬吧。"  
李赫宰没挂电话，拿着手机就向卫生间跑去，谁知到门口又遇到困难。

门打不开。

"哥！！这门怎么又打不开！！"  
"老子反锁了，你踹开就行，不然就找铁丝撬锁。"  
反正就是别来找老子，老子烦的不行。

"这哥怎么了，谁惹他不爽，今天好不靠谱。"李赫宰完全没管自己没挂电话，就和李东海吐槽起电话那头的人来，"不靠谱不靠谱。"，李东海也学着他的语气重复，还伸出食指左右摇摆，两个人在门口倒是笑的靠在一块。

"我可都听着了。"

待他们把人带到时，看到的就是站在外边的金钟云倚靠车门夹着烟吞云吐雾，和格外乖巧坐在副驾的金厉旭的样子。他抬头看了他俩一眼，缓缓吐出最后一口烟。

"上车。"

见到金厉旭这般乖巧样李赫宰一下明白，定是这小子刚刚逗他哥玩，给他哥阴晴不定的脾气搞不开心了，碰巧自己电话打的正不是时候，他哥就把他当出气筒使。

李赫宰笑笑没在意，他嘴上不说但实际吐槽他哥的话一点没少。比如说他哥小猫脾气，说他大佬外表小孩内心，一句不落的和李东海脑内共享。他们坐在后排，李东海被李赫宰的话逗的趴在他耳边咯咯直笑，再到后来捂着嘴巴边笑边看倒车镜里金钟云的脸色。

许是第一次出任务的缘故，李东海到车上时才把长时间高度紧绷的精神放松下来，对整个场馆投放精神网，最后对高阶哨兵进行精神屏障摧毁，这些无一不在消耗他的精神力，于是没过多久李东海便困的不行，在车里睡的脑袋一点一点，略微嘟起嘴来像小孩一样。李赫宰怕他待会儿醒来脖子痛，轻轻托住李东海的脑袋，让他靠在自己肩膀上睡个好觉。  
见李东海睡的这样香甜短时间内不会醒过来，李赫宰这才深吸一口气缓解背后的疼痛，哨兵那一刀用了狠劲，在他后背划拉出一道狰狞的口子，一瞬间血便争先恐后的窜出来浸透黑衬衫。就算他现在调低感官试图降低痛感，可血凝固后和衣服贴在一起的伤口不假，以至于给他带来的痛感依旧清晰。

"瞒着呢？"金钟云在前边问他。  
"嗯，没告诉他。"  
"你可真行，那么大一口子我看着都疼，你居然能忍着不告诉东海。"

"赫宰哥，你这是上哪翻出衣服套上的？还一样。"金厉旭转头看李赫宰的同时发现他换了件衣服，便询问到。  
"一直带着呢，知道会受伤，所以不想让东海担心，他去里边绑那向导的时候我给换上了。"李赫宰转头看向车窗外边，语气淡淡地仿佛伤口没在自己身上一般。

"对了，说到那向导，你不打算和东海解释一下？我看他挺在意。"金钟云看李赫宰提到那向导时一脸事不关己的样子，他便忍不住提醒他。  
"解释什么？人都半死不活的了。"他从后边和倒车镜里的金钟云对上视线，他满脸疑惑看着他哥。

这下满脸疑惑的人便换成了他哥。

"你是榆木脑袋吗？我看你刚才挺会逗东海笑的，怎么到了正经事又闭口不谈了？"  
李哨兵还是一脸疑惑，他认为没什么好解释的，本就是那向导一厢情愿追自己，难不成自己还给人李东海解释那向导是怎么追他的？

不太好吧？李赫宰在心里果断给他哥贴上狗头军师的标签。

哥果然不靠谱。

到达西北塔时已是凌晨，金钟云顾忌李赫宰身上有伤，定要他在西北塔休息几天养养伤再出发。  
"哥你这医疗室医生不行啊，这辈子缝合没这么痛过！"李赫宰从医疗室龇牙咧嘴的出来给他哥抱怨，见人没回应，抬头时却愣住了。  
站在外边等他的人由金钟云换成了李东海，他背靠在墙上低着头，左脚鞋跟一下一下敲着右脚鞋头，明明声音不响，但在只有白噪音包围的走廊里却显得尤为突出。  
"为什么不告诉我？"李东海抬头和李赫宰对上视线，手里还拿着一支刚刚金钟云给他的药膏。  
"哎，我哥呢？"李赫宰没打算回答他的问题，于是重复着刚才想的试图转移话题。

"我问你为什么不告诉我？"

李东海提高声音，摆明了是要李赫宰回答他。

"哎呀我这，我这不是怕你心疼吗……"刚刚还在车上酷酷的说着不告诉他的人，现下面对正主本人的询问却支支吾吾起来，也非常抱有私心的将担心改为心疼。  
"心疼个屁。"这么疼还一动不动让我靠你身上睡这么久。

"李赫宰，你是不是看不起我？"  
李东海像是想到什么似的，开始持续性嘴炮输出。  
"我知道我是白塔出来的很多人都看不起，我也没有出任务的经验和你打不了配合，但是进白塔又不是我的意愿，我刚觉醒成向导一小时后白塔就跟条狗一样嗅着味来了。"  
"但是你也不能瞒着我吧？我们都精神结合了下一步不就是身体结合吗？"  
"那不就意味着我们是最亲近的人，和最亲近的人不应该分享全部吗？"  
说罢，李东海紧盯着李赫宰不肯移动目光，试图从李赫宰的眼神里捕捉些许情绪出来。

直到自己一口气说出这么一大段话来时才意识到，从前那个巧舌如簧的李东海好像回来了，不愧是你李东海，就算在白塔被洗脑许久你依旧不变。

不过李东海有些失望，他对面的人就那样愣在原地，李赫宰自然是不知道以前李东海是什么样的，他只是觉得说这么一大段话的李东海有些不同，但还没来得及想到底哪里不同时，就被李东海的直线球打愣住。

'最亲近的人、精神结合、身体结合。'

李哨兵快速捕捉到些他认为的关键词。

原来李东海是这般直线球的？李赫宰自从认识李东海把他带出白塔后，他就没见过这样的李东海。  
李东海很少主动和他搭话，大部分都是他自己说点话逗他笑，或者上了兴致调戏一下把人逗的满脸通红，甚至于他和李东海的精神体小狐狸的亲密度都远高于李东海。

"所以你想快点身体结合？"

话一出口李赫宰简直后悔的想打自己两下，他现在觉得自己完全是脑子管不住嘴的典型代表，人李东海想表达那是这个意思吗？  
果然话音刚落，李赫宰就看到李东海涨红的脸，他上前一步把药膏啪的拍在李赫宰胸口，随后故做凶狠的瞪他一眼扭头就走。

"李赫宰你真是大猪蹄子！你就是馋我身子！！"

顺带赠送李赫宰一个气鼓鼓的背影。

李赫宰已经在李东海房门口徘徊好久，塔给他们安排了两间房间，他现在后背需要上药，却不知道该怎么开口和李东海说。  
他正准备再在门口来回踱步时，脑袋里响起李东海的声音。

'门没锁，进来吧。'

谢天谢地，李赫宰从没像现在一样有了想感谢自己是哨兵，且能和李东海脑内共享信息这件事。  
他果断推门进入，李东海早就知道他来的目的，这人刚刚的脑内活动一点没差的传到自己这里，他早就已经准备好一把空椅子就等李赫宰坐下。

"你把衣服脱了。"

此话一出氛围瞬间变得暧昧起来，再加上李东海不爱把灯开的太亮，配上房间略微昏暗的暖色灯光，让两人都悄悄红了耳朵。

'他好可爱，想上。'

李赫宰瞧见李东海红扑扑的脸蛋没忍住想到，当然这也一字不差的传到李东海那儿，李东海瞪大眼睛一边诧异那人果然就是馋他身子，一边又收着手劲拍李赫宰的背，顺便单方面关掉和李赫宰的精神连接。

"别想有的没的，药膏拿来。"

他摊开手朝李赫宰讨药膏，拿着棉签小心翼翼的给他涂药膏。许是自己没控制好力道李赫宰觉得疼，又许是他本就疼，李东海发现李赫宰似乎一直在出汗，他把手覆上去时摸到他后背有一层细细的薄汗。

"很疼吗？"  
没人回应他。  
"李赫宰？"

李东海这才发现李赫宰不对劲，刚才他专注给人涂药也关了精神连接，没发觉李赫宰不对劲。李东海赶忙去到李赫宰面前，只见李赫宰双手紧紧抓住椅子把手，因为用力手臂青筋凸起尤其明显，嘴唇微微发白眼神也失去聚焦，迷离着却还在努力试图挣脱什么东西。

李东海想都没想直接半蹲下和李赫宰保持相同高度，将额头贴上去果断放出精神触梢。

同他所想，李赫宰因为不信任许久没有找过塔里向导做疏导，感知过载和精神力逐渐往不可控的方向发展的双重打压下。

他陷入了神游。

TBC感谢观看  
—————————————————————————————


End file.
